overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Alejandra
Alejandra is a teenage girl who appears as a main character in the animated short Hero. Story Heroes (short) Alejandra lives in Dorado with her mother at her family's restaurant. She is in the age of rebellion, as seen when she showed her attitude to her mother and not wanting to be considered a child any more. Her mother would often tell her about the heroes who saved the world, and is afraid that "someday she have to make a choice at the crossroad". Alejandra was asked by her mother to buy flour and get back as soon as she is done. She passed and stopped at an old poster of Overwatch featuring Jack Morrison, Lena Oxton, Winston, Angela Ziegler and Reinhardt Wilhelm at which she showed some mild annoyance. She came to the plaza and saw a group of Los Muertos gang members attacked an omnic. She tried to sneak by, but was unfortunately discovered. The gang wanted her to beat the omnic with a bat, but when she gave an excuse, they snatched her money pouch and threw it around. She tried to get it back helplessly, but could not do that before the gang ran off by a truck along with her money pouch. Alejandra ran, cut through an alley and climbed pass a wall trying to chase the truck. Through a hole on a wooden wall in an alley, she saw the truck and the gang stopped on the road ahead. She ran out of the alley to terrifyingly face to face with a gang member. But in her surprise, the gang member fainted in front of her. Ahead, there is commotion in a small alley on the right side, and another one jumped out of it, trying to escaped from something but was pulled back. His nails scratched the pavement and it prompted the gang members who were carrying some boxes to the truck stopped and checked the sound. Alejandra was scared about being discovered by the gang and hide herself behind a box on the side. Alejandra witnessed as the gang was under attack by a mysterious figure with red-glowing visor, whom she does not know as Soldier: 76. When all of them were down, the noises and sight alerted the rest of the gang from afar, near the truck. The gang soon swarmed the alley where Alejandra and Soldier: 76 were hiding. They started shooting from the truck and rooftop of building but Soldier: 76 wasted no time to gun them down by his Helix Rockets and Tactical Visor. A gang member tried to crawl away, but Soldier: 76 picked up a burning pinata and hit him repeatedly in the face. The sight terrified Alejandra and she screamed, brought her to the notice of Soldier: 76. Unable to bear it, she was about to get away. The truck was driven to the alley, and the gang picked themselves up. When Soldier: 76 ran after them, one of the gang threw a grenade towards his direction. The grenade instead rolled next to Alejandra and she could not stand up to get away from the ticking bomb. She attempted to cover herself when it exploded. Fortunately, Soldier: 76 jumped to her, and covered her from the explosion in time. They separated and Soldier: 76 stood up, clutching his wounds. She questioned his reason for saving her, and backed off when he looked at her. But all he said was, "Old habits die hard, I guess." He then asked her to run back home and returned her the money pouch which he had somehow gotten from the gang. After that, Soldier: 76 picked up his gun, and walked away. Alejandra recognized he is "one of those heroes" and asked him. Before he disappeared, he replied, "Not anymore." Alejandra smiled and spoke to herself quietly that she still thought he is a hero. Alejandra later runs back home, clutching a bag of flour. When she passed the poster again, she pulled it off the wall and brought it back home. Her mother expressed that she had been worried, but Alejandra cut her off with an apology and started to tell her about the incident. She closed the door and on the rooftop of a building across her way, Soldier: 76 looked down at her, showing that he had been following her just in case any trouble happened. Searching (comic) Alejandra appears again in Zarya's comic who helped her and Lynx Seventeen locate Sombra while in Dorado. Trivia * Alejandra has a murloc money pouch. ** Soldier: 76 would have no clue about the money pouch in the possession of the gang and its owner if he have not witness when it was taken from Alejandra. It may either indicate that he had followed her from the beginning, or he had gained knowledge about its owner before this incident happened. Another possibility is that he was tailing the Los Muertos members and watched them take it from her. *Alejandra was thought to originally been Sombra during her ARG. **Jeff Kaplan then disproved this theory and, from her origin story, we know that Alejandra is not Sombra pl:Alejandra Category:Character Category:Female